Stargate 4th Series: Unity S01 E03
by Deval96
Summary: S01 E03: An old Friend, This is my own personal 4th series of Stargate which takes place at the time SGU stopped.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate: Unity, 4th Series

Episode 3: An old Friend

Chapter 1:

Starts in General Landry's Office as he talks to the president over the phone.

7 days till zero hour.

"Yes Mr. President, we've began the constructions of the Mediterranean SGC, as soon as it is complete we will begin installing the very latest security measures over the entire complex."

"That's all very well indeed, Hank, but I'm sure you know that I have a gauntlet of minions here that inform me of things like that every day. I called to inform you that, and I'm sorry about this, but you will no longer be serving on the US Air force." Replied President Haze with his southerly accent.

Landry was in complete shock; he never even saw it coming. "Yes Mr President. I understand." Even though he didn't understand, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well actually what I should have said was that you are going to be the commander of the new Mediterranean SGC serving as a General in the new Tau'ri Army Core, or TAC as General O'Neill likes to call it."

"Thank you, Mr. President! I have to say you had me a bit worried there for a second." Came the voice of General Landry, Again shocked, but this time in a good way,

But before he could receive a congratulation from the president, the phone line was cut and all that was left was a long droning beep.

Not ten seconds later alarms went off all over the SGC, but this time it wasn't an unscheduled incoming wormhole as it so often is.

Landry rushed into the control room and asked Chief Master Sergeant Harriman; "What is it, Chief?"

"Earth is under attack, sir."

"Aschen again?"

"No sir, 1 Alkesh." After a short pause Walter cleared his throat, "Sir, the white house was hit."

* * *

><p>"You're on in 5...4...3...2..."<p>

Miss Julia Donavan quickly wiped the ruined mascara of her face and turned to the camera as videos of a Goa'uld Alkesh bombing the Whitehouse, in complete daylight, played on screens behind her. "The world is in frenzy," she started, almost crying, "Still no word yet as to whether or not the president is alive, but from these images it is clear that anyone in that building could not have survived, as an almost alien like ship bombed the structure and disappeared into the clouds. As of yet there has been no official statement from the pentagon or from authorities working on the site, they are all keeping very quiet and even some of my most reliable sources haven't said anything. They have however warned that everybody should stay calm and remain in their homes as a precaution, even though they say there are no longer any more threats."

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened!" Shouted Jack, storming into a Pentagon briefing room. "Why wasn't the Whitehouse's shields raised and why the hell didn't we detect it before it got so close?"<p>

All the technicians and military personnel in the room were too scared of Jacks rage to speak up, except for a one Major Davis, "Sir the latest current working theory is that the ship dropped out of hyperspace on the outer edges of the solar system then proceeded to earth with its cloak on. Since no hyperspace window was detecting in the vicinity of earth the Asgard clock detecting sensors were never activated and the ship was able to make it past our garrisoned three ships in orbit, undetected. It has however been confirmed that shortly after the incident the vessel escaped into hyperspace before any of our 304's could get to it."

"Incident? You call the president being blown up an Incident?" Shouted Jack, not actually angry with the Major, but looking to blow of some steam.

"Sir as tragic as this is, we can't keep quiet forever, we have to tell the world sooner or later."

"Rather it be later. How are we going to cover this one up anyway?" asked a technician, standing beside Davis.

Jack stood forward, preparing to give the second most shocking news of the day that the people in that room had heard. "We don't. I've suggested it to Vice President Bridges and he agrees. He's addressing the public in 3 hours informing them of the president's demise and scheduling a later conference 1 week from now that he will label 'Most shocking news conference since the out brake of world war 2,' in an effort to try and draw the largest viewer ship at the same time. In the meantime your jobs will be to prepare and roughly refine documents to do with the Stargate and prepare them for declassification. Make sure no information that could drastically jeopardize security is released. While the pentagon is focused on that, the SGC will be working on tracking down whoever is responsible for this."

* * *

><p>Three days of searching later and still nothing has been confirmed.<p>

"Sam, any news?" Said an enthusiastic Cam walking into her lab.

"Sorry, we just don't have anything to go on. Other than the fact that whoever it is has access to Goa'uld technology, and has a grudge against us, we have nothing. Even though that narrows down the list to a handle full of groups, we have no way of singling out anyone."

"Well that's something at least. What about the Jaffa? Have they heard anything yet?"

"Nothing worth reporting."

"Not looking good huh? Well 4 days till zero hour, when the world is going to be told everything, they'll also want to know who killed the president At the same time."

"I know, I Know."

"Colonel's Mitchell and Carter," came Walters's voice, ringing over the P.A system, "Report to the briefing room immediately."

As Cam walked into the room they noticed General Landry, Colonel Reynolds, Vala, and Tiel'c all staring blankly at the screen behind him with looks of pessimism, and regret.

Before he could turn around he heard the dismal, British-accent-like voice of Baal; "ahh Colonel's, how nice to see you again, it has truly been too long, has it not?"

"Well if that doesn't take the cake..." Cam whispered to no one in particular. "Didn't we kill you? I distinctly remember being there when you we killed you."

"Come now Colonel. Gods cannot die."

"True," Vala interjected, "good thing you're not a god then isn't it?"

"My beloved Qetesh, you wound me."

"Get to the point Baal! We don't have time for this, encase you didn't know – we are in the middle of a crisis." Shouted Landry, losing patience. It had been a long week, and it was only 3 days in.

"Yes I had noticed that actually. Quite a pity, he was a good president, I even voted for a second term for him a few years ago. That was the reason I contacted you, we have worked together in the past, and I have come to enjoy living on this back water planet so with that in mind I would like to inform you that the group responsible for this attack is the Lucian alliance, And I have reason to believe they are planning more terrorist strikes as we speak."

"Is that so?" Landry responded, "And you're just giving up this information... freely? No strings attached? How do we know it wasn't you that orchestrated the attack on the Whitehouse?"

"I am helping you out of the kindness of my heart."

"Hmm, yeah, for some reason I don't believe you," retorted Cam.

"Wait you actually voted? Is that even possible?" Vala replied, and then she turned to Landry with a inquisitive look on her face, "Can I do that?"

"I have become quite the regular citizen of your 'great' country, there was a time where I would have been disgusted by the thought, but now I find life quite peaceful. I am abiding by the laws, and so what if I am using my technological knowledge to build a small financial empire, I'm not hurting anyone."

After being quite for a few minutes, Carter finally put together the pieces. "Well after we shut down the trust a few months ago it was presumed that any Goa'uld left on earth would have no business here anymore and simply leave. But that's why you want to shut down these terrorist attacks isn't it? A stable America will allow you to rebuild a financial foundation to restart the trust."

"Look, Whatever the reason, you have to trust me. The Lucian alliance is going to attack again and soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate: Unity, 4th Series

Episode 3: An old Friend

Chapter 2:

Inside Access Media building, New York.

3 days till zero hour.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to disturb you in this time of mourning," Julia Donovan began, "but after the release 4 days ago about the president's untimely demise, we were also informed that we would be safe. Today it has been announced that this could be anything but the truth. A one General Jack O'niell, a relatively unknown air force officer, mentioned in a conference briefing that until further notice major venues, such as concerts, will be cancelled and he also urges all civilians to stay at home, away from all urban metropolises. Police will be setting up barricades around cities so that only necessary people will be allowed into the city, however it is unclear what deems you as necessary at this point."<p>

"Still no word yet on those responsible for the attack," she continued, "But General O'niell personally assured me that he, and a large proportion of military intelligence agencies, are working as hard as possible on tracking down the terrorist's."

"Aaand were clear. Julia, there's an air force officer waiting in your office for you."

"Thanks Steve." She replied to her camera man, as she walked off towards her office. "Sam, what can I do for you?"

"Miss Donovan, hello, as you've probably figured out, in three days Vice president Bridges will be declassifying the Stargate program."

"Yes I gathered that much, what does that have to do with me?"

"He will be acknowledging the programs existence, and _some _files will be open for public access, it will not cover everything, but we would like you to go through all the files we have on the Lucian alliance and present that straight after the vice president's speech."

"The Lucian alliance?"

"They are a band of drug dealers and bounty hunters that have become quite involved with terrorist strike recently. They've hit 1 of our of world bases and they were responsible for both the attack a few months earlier on the home(world)land security base, and for the attack on the white house. We will be sending you all the relevant data you need."

"They're responsible for..." Julia replied, but trailing off before she could finish her sentence.

"It has not been confirmed, but it is quite likely, yes."

* * *

><p>Major Gantt had just returned to the bridge after making some adjustments to Asgard systems from engineering, "Colonel Davidson, Asgard sensors have been modified, we can now pick up any ships exiting hyperspace within point 2 light year radius, and cloak detectors are now running 247, although they can only pick up cloaked ships with a much smaller radius."

"Good work Major, Lieutenant can you please open a link between the other ships in orbit." After a few second, Colonel Huang of the Sun Tzu, and Colonel Carter of the Hammond appeared on screens. "Colonels, we have successfully made modifications to the Asgard systems onboard the odyssey, we are ready to send over technicians to begin work on your two ships."

"No need Colonel, I've already made the modifications." Replied Sam

"Off... course-you-have. What was I thinking, asking the great Samantha carter if she needed help with technology?" Said Davidson with a smirk, making Sam blush a little.

"The Sun Tzu still needs to be modified, as does the Arcturus which is due to launch any minute now." Huang stated.

Just as Davidson was about to give the order to beam technicians over, there was a faint beeping noise coming from major Gantts monitor. "Colonel we have 2 contacts, point 1, 5 light years out."

"Get into position," Davidson ordered, before turning back to the screens, "Colonels we have a contact point 1, 5 light years out, time to get into position."

The four ships, including the Arcturus, all entered predetermined positions around the earth at 108.5 degrees apart, making sure no ship could get through without being detected.

It would still be days before the ships would reach earth, but no one was willing to take any chances on that.

* * *

><p>"I'm sooo bored!" Groaned Vala, "Why is it, again, they won't let me go visit Daniel in Atlantis?"<p>

"The Stargate is not to be used for your personal entertainment, Vala Mal Doran," Responded Tiel'c.

"Well that's ridiculous! It's not like it'll hurt anybody. Anyway, muscles, why do you think the Aschen haven't launched a full scale attack on earth? I mean, if they really do have 800 ships and building dozens more, they could easily overwhelm earths pitiful defences."

"Perhaps they do not have the man power or the supplies to launch several hundred vessels at the same time with full crew on board. That is after all, 10's of thousands of staff."

After about a minute of silence Vala sighed, jumped up and sat on the desk in Daniel's old office, and started kicking her legs. "If they're not going to let me do anything fun, can at least put us back on the mission list! There is _nothing _to do around here!"

"On the contrary, these last few days have seen the most activity on this base than in its entire history."

"I meant nothing for me to do..."

"And," Tiel'c continued, ignoring Vala's selfishness, "SG-1 will not be put back into the field until a replacement for Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson have been found."

"I still don't understand why they abandoned us, it wasn't my fault was it?"

"Daniel has wanted to be transferred to Atlantis for some time now, and Colonel Carter was promoted to a position that best suited her."

"It's still no fair!"

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>The Arcturus was a beautiful ship, much smoother in design than the 304's with no hard points, it kind of reminded Jack of an Asgard ship, except for the shape of it. It was much larger than a 304, about 1.5 times larger, and basically, as Jack put it because of its shape, a flying brick. Along the sides of this 'brick' there were multiple hangar bays which only held 2 302's at a time, but as soon as they were launched the wall behind them opened, and 2 more 302's were brought into the hangar bay very quickly on a conveyer belt. 5 of these hangar bays lined each side, making the total carrying capacity 40, with three larger transport ships externally attached to the top of the ship. The Overwhelming size of the ship was for the large crew, along with the normal crew of around 100 there were also the 80 302 pilots and each transport ship was designed to carry 30 personell into and out of battle, although the crew for those were only brought on board for certain missions.<p>

"Alrighty then, what do we got?" Said Jack, sitting down in the command chair in the bridge.

"Nothing yet, Sir," Reported a lieutenant.

"Nothing? Didn't carter say the ships should have arrived by now?"

"That was assuming they were Alkesh and were using full sub light engines. They could have approached slower, or even turned around once they saw that we were waiting for them."

"Riiight, get me Colonel Carter."

"Yes sir?" Answered Sam a few seconds later.

"Carter." Jack said with little emphasis.

"Sir?"

"Whats up?"

"Umm, what, sir?"

"I'm bored, ok Carter! We've been up here for days and nothing has happened."

"we cant let our guard down, sir. They could show up at any time to make another raid."

"I knew that... it's just, well it's so boring!"

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate: Unity, 4th Series

Episode 3: An old Friend

Chapter 3:

2 hours until Zero Hour. Four ships in orbit above earth, three still in hangar bays, and three off world.

"Colonel, we have a contact, 2 Hatak's along with several Alkesh, 8000 kilometres out." Reported Major Marks.

"Alright, relay your sensor data to the other ships, set course, and get me General O'niell." Replied Carter.

"Ma'am, The Odyssey is not responding and the Sun Tzu ceased receiving transmissions halfway through. The Odyssey now appears to be losing altitude."

"What?" Cried Sam, getting up to look at marks screens over his shoulder. "That can't be right, there's no energy signature at all. Major beam out all personnel."

"We just lost Asgard sensors, and sub light engines."

"What the hell is happening?" Carter exclaimed, and at the same time lights all over the Hammond went out, along with artificial gravity and life support. Within an instant every unattached object, including Sam, left the ground and started floating throughout the bridge.

"Looks like power throughout the whole ship is down, but it is possible the problem is isolated on the bridge." Said Marks, thinking out loud.

"No, we wouldn't have lost sub lights if it was just the bridge. I'm going to try and make my way down to engineering, marks you have the bridge."

Before she could get her bearings by grabbing onto the roof and walls, she, along with the entire crew, were beamed out.

* * *

><p>"General?" Asked Mitchell, slowly knocking on the generals door and walking into his office.<p>

"Mitchell, I want SG-1 SG-3 and SG-11 to get out there and find out what they can about the Lucian alliance, find out if they really are behind these attacks."

"Yes Sir, but what about Baal?"

"Agent Barrett from the NID is heading up an investigation; we'll let them deal with Baal for the moment."

* * *

><p>"Carter?" Asked Jack, still sitting in the chair he despised the most, "What happened?"<p>

"We don't know sir, one second everything is fine, next second we have no power." She replied, then turned and noticed Davidson and Huang.

"Same thing happened onboard the Odyssey and the Sun Tzu." Davidson responded.

"Well your crews have been safely beamed to the surface, but I thought you'd each want to stick around and watch some fireworks, we are about to engage the enemy."

"What if this ships systems fail like the others?" Carter asked.

"That's what you're for. There was a security breach on one of the computer system... thing-a-mijigs... it didn't get passed the firewall, but I want you to check it out."

Sam Nodded a reply then went running down the hall.

"Lieutenant, weapons at maximum!"

"Sir?"

"It's from Star Trek Lieutenant; just get me into range of those mother ships."

"Sir there are 6 Alkesh, and multiple gliders in the air along with the two mother ships."

"Launch all 302's, Fire missiles and rail guns at the closest mother ship, and all beam weapons at the farthest."

"Sir there's something else, the Sun Tzu and the Hammond are going to touch down in the middle of the ocean, but trajectory confirms that the Odyssey will be hitting Washington, if any of their ordinates explode it could level the whole city."

"Alright, beam a nuke over." He ordered, after a second of thought. Then turned to his right, "Major, Get me Tau'ri Command."

"General," Jack exclaimed, with sparks flying over his head, "There is about to be a very large explosion over Washington, you may want to put the word out."

"Understood. What is the situation up there?"

"Shields are holding for now with Michaels ZPM onboard, but this ship doesn't have the fire power to take out 2 Goa'uld mother ships when they're protected by such a large squadron of gliders, requesting backup!"

"Unfortunately we have no ships available, we are having power issues on the ground same as the other 304's in the air, but we've launched 20 more 302's to join the dog fight, God be with you Jack. Vidrine Out."

"Shields down to 70%" shouted the young lieutenant just as more sparks flew.

"Alright send this message to the 302's, Focus all Alkesh that are making a bombing run of the Arcturus. If this ship falls there's nothing to stop those ships wreaking havoc all over earth."

* * *

><p>"Red 3 this is Red leader, we got a bogy headed for Big<p>

Red, we are in pursuit."

"Red Leader, Red 3 has your 6."

"Fox 4, 2," Shouted the 302 pilot, as he tapped the red button twice in succession, "Alkesh is down, but I still got 2 gliders on my back."

Within seconds a missile from Red 3 came whizzing through to take out a glider, followed by some rail gun fire aimed at the second glider, "Yee Ha!"

"We still got 3 more Alkesh in the Air Sergeant; this is not the time for celebration."

* * *

><p>"Red Leader this is Blue leader from the ground squadron, where do ya need us?"<p>

"We can handle the rest of the gliders and Alkesh, but the Arcturus could use some extra fire power to deal with those Hatak."

"Blue Squadron, Head for the Hatak, fire at will."

After several missiles from the 302's coupled with the barrage from the Arcturus, the first Hatak finally went down. From there the second Hatak was destroyed easily with al fire focused on it.

* * *

><p>Zero Hour.<p>

Although the original plans involved drawing as large a crowd as possible, that was revised because of the new information on the Lucian Alliance threat, so instead the Vice President addressed the country, and the world via media.

"My fellow Americans and Citizens of all nations on this great planet, I am here today to inform you of the existence on extra terrestrials. The fact is the governments of this planet have known for quite some time, the United States Government has until recently been leading the exploration of the galaxy and more for the last 15 or so years through an alien device known as the Stargate...


End file.
